1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic signal cancelling apparatus for a direction indicator mounted on a motorcycle, engine driven bicycle or like vehicle, and more particularly to improvement of or relating to an automatic signal cancelling apparatus for a direction indicator particularly on a motorcycle or like vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several tpyes of automatic signal cancelling apparatus usable for the above-mentioned purpose have been proposed and put in practical use. However, it has been pointed out with respect to the conventional apparatuses that they are complicated in structure and therefore they are manufactured at an expensive cost. Another problem of the conventional apparatuses is that there occur often mechanical and/or electrical problems because of their complicated structure.